Controversy Loves Company
by AsianOne
Summary: If being Neji Hyuuga's slave is wrong I don't want to be right. [NejiSakuNaru]
1. The reason most girls don't keep diaries

**Controversy Loves Company**

_(This is just the new edited version…Yeah, sorry if ya'll thought I was going to write another chapter maybe this weekendbut I did add a preview at the bottom if you wanna read that)…Uh yeah. Boredom. I wanted to type this idea out-came to me cuz I kind of had an experience close to this one. Anyways, didn't think of this title either. The name belongs to **TheAudition**. Yep, too lazy to think of a name by myself…_

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Famous freaking last words."

Ino stood up to me with her hands on her hips, her blue eyes glinting with anger as she pointed a demeaning finger at me, "Sakura Haruno! I have a freaking news flash for you, Little Ms. Tomboy, you are going to that dance, you are going to enjoy it, and I'm getting you out of jeans even if that's the last thing I do!" She screamed grabbing me by the arm pushing past her way out of Starbucks, which earned a lot of blank stares from others brave enough to venture out of their homes in to the nearest Starbucks to get their caffeine fix.

The destination: Ino's house. To "Study". Or so she said.

_Ooooh scary, I'm really going to the dance now_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes as I lazily pushed the headphones back on and stared back at an angry, mute Ino shaking her fist at me and her voice replaced by the angelic voice of Claudio Sanchez and resumed my head banging session with Coheed and Cambria.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" Ino screeched as she ripped the headphones off my head, stopping in the middle of the crosswalk.

"Yeah, that would be me " I called back to her, now running across the crosswalk, high five-ing the red, flashing no crossing icon while hoping Ino would get ran over by a magical flying explosive oil truck that would come out of no where and make "the bad person go away".

"I didn't want to have to do this but," her eyes caught mine and I knew exactly what she was talking about.

She whipped out a thick book. All filled with writing. The great American novel. Why was it great, you ask? It was the great American novel because; yours truly penned it and still is penning it. It's not yet finished. How Ino managed to get her talons on it is a mystery to me but then again Ino could pretty much get anything she wanted. How she got anything she wanted is not a mystery, however.

Don't let the blonde hair and bubbly personality fool you for a second. Its all an act to keep her police record on the down low. Deep down, Ino is a monster with no mercy and is missing a thing that I believe is called a soul.

Basically, Medusa is a puppy compared to her.

"This," she said, briefly flipping through the pages to prove her point, "is your diary. All your thoughts. Feelings. Everything is in here, correct?"

"Um Ino…"

"So you wouldn't mind if…I, say, show it to everyone I know then, right Sakura?" Ino smiled sweetly, and I knew she'd read enough of it to know that it was personal.

"Wait! Ino! I-I" I pushed my thumbs together in a very Hinata-like fashion, "I..I want…It…Back…Please?"

"Well, you know there's this dance going on tonight…" Ino smirked, "It might be fun if you'd come with me."

My eyes widened. Think, See Sakura think.

Reluctantly, I shook my head, hoping that in the right lighting Ino might have confused it for a nod and I reached up for the book.

She pulled it slightly out of my reach, "was that a yes?"

"…I want that book, Ino." I said quietly.

"I want an answer but apparently we can't all get what we want." She lazily picked at her perfectly manicured nails then looked up at me and stared daggers, "It's a damn shame."

I felt anger prickling over my skin, "Fine! Yes! Okay! Yes! I'll go to that stupid dance with you! As long as the only person reading that book is me."

"Yay! Finally Sakura has some spunk!" Ino giggled and wrapped her arms around me as I stared longingly at the thick book she held in her hand.

I sullenly reached out for it. She pulled it away and jammed it into her purse.

"You'll get it after that dance."

"Ino!"

"Just in case you try something sneaky." Ino said, ruffling my hair as we approached her driveway.

"I hate you." I said quietly.

"Oh and no jeans. In fact, no clothes that will make you look like a guy. I'm enforcing a strict no ugly clothes rule from now on." Ino said, as we walked through the front door of her house.

"I'm getting a new best friend," I muttered so softly no one but me could hear as Ino lead me to her closet.

"And that means no Khakis either."

"What? No khakis! I don't understand." I cried.

"It's one of life's greater mysteries. You'll get over it." She rolled her eyes and picked up a mini dress that might have been a napkin in its past life and threw it at me.

77777777777777777777777777

Two and a half hours later I was all dolled up in a bright green tube top that fit me like a second skin, black skinny jeans and heels.

"Well?" Ino said, as she finished her last coat of mascara on my eyelashes, obviously proud of herself.

I studied the person in the mirror long and hard; her long pink hair swept up in a messy half-up do, large green doe-like eyes, long eyelashes, pale skin free of blemishes, smooth but supple, all the while thinking _that person can't be me_.

"I look like a transvestite hooker." I decided.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Ino said, raising her arms high up in the air like a first grader ready to go on the Scooby Doo roller coaster.

"Fantastic." I muttered, my head jutted directly downward walking quickly, heading to the stupid dance.

"It's just too bad I really couldn't get you outta jeans" Ino mused but snapped back in to the real world and realized I was leaving,"wait, for me!" Ino cried as she tossed on her cardigan and ran out the door without of word about leaving to her mother who stood by the doorway as Ino ran out.

888888888888888888888888888888888

I'd like to say that the dance was great and I had the time of my life, found a love to match, and discovered my insatiable love for hip-hop but then that'd be complete bullshit and I think everyone knows as well as I do how I feel about bulls shitting.

I knew the moment I walked in to the gym masquerading as a ghetto-fabulous soft-core nightclub I wasn't going to like it very much.

I knew this because of two reasons.

The song that currently was blasting in the smelly gym was "It's My Life" by No Doubt, which is ironically enough undoubtedly the biggest piece of crap since TLC's "Waterfall" The only thing I can think of thanking Gwen Stefani for is my Japanese lessons.

And B: Neji Hyuuga. Senior. Gorgeous, single, and completely off-limits.

The experience goes a little something like this:

Ino and I walked in looking like hookers and of course Ino using her amazingly advanced Ino-vision scoped the hottest guy in the crowd in two seconds flat.

"Wow! Who is _that_! I'm getting third degree burns from here and he's across the gym!" Ino exclaimed.

I squinted, "Ino!" I screamed over the music, surprised at her choice, "That guy has no pupils! As in there is no dark part in his eyes! I may come across as different but I think I like talking to people who can actually see their hand in front of their face!"

"Oh! We're not _just _going to be **talking**!" Ino said, suggestively "but let's start with that and see where it goes from there with that hunk of man!"

"Ino, he looks a little busy right now maybe later." I said, trying to drag an infatuated Ino to the refreshment table.

"Busy? He's propped up against a wall! I'm going to see if I can get him to dance with me" Ino ripped my arm off hers and headed to the guy.

"You'll be lucky if you can get him to see you." I muttered walking off in the other direction before being pulled back by an angry Ino.

"Sakura Haruno! I did not spend two and a half hours whoring you up for nothing! You're coming with me! So you better get your ass in gear or," she patted her purse thoughtfully, "the diary gets it."

"I really will be getting a new best friend." I muttered again so Ino could hear this time.

"Love you too, dearie" Ino said mock-sweetly through gritted teeth.

And for a second I almost believed that the dance might be fun. Little did I know how wrong I was.

99999999999999999999999

"Hey there," Ino cooed.

He didn't answer he just stood there like he was part of the wall he was leaning against.

"Hey there," Ino cooed again only louder.

No reply.

"Che. Don't tell me he's **deaf **too." I said half to Ino half to myself.

What I didn't expect was an answer from the man himself.

"No, " he looked me in the eyes. I shivered, that intense gaze, "I can see," he paused and tore his gaze from my face to the rest of my body, his eyes lingering on my chest, "everything."

I felt the color from my face drain and suddenly a burning sensation crept up from the bottom of my stomach to the tips of my ears. My pulse raced. My heart was beating fast. My eyes widened as the comment hit- full impact.

Dizziness.

"Ino Yamanaka" Ino butted in, holding her hand out for him to shake.

He didn't take it.

"Neji Hyuuga." He said calmly.

"Saku-" I started only to be cut off by him.

"I know who you are." He said impatiently.

"Pushy." I muttered.

"So wanna dance?" Ino smiled seductively and leaned in close by his ear.

"I don't dance." Neji said un-amused.

"Why? Did you suddenly become paraplegic during the last few seconds?" I said haughtily, ready to get revenge-my face was still flushed from his comment.

"No, just disgusted that you're confident enough to try and flirt with _me._" He sighed nonchalantly.

Suddenly, I felt self-conscious for the first time in my life. I was sure my mascara was running by now or my lip-gloss was smeared across my face- and the fact that I cared enough to even think about those stupid minor things irritated me to no end.

"I wasn't trying to ARG!- Ino was trying to…" I hollered at the calm Hyuuga before stopping and trailing off when I realizied that she was gone.

Silence.

"She's been gone for a while hasn't she?" I sighed heavily as I scanned the crowd and quickly was able to spot her out of the crowd, trying to dry hump some poor soul's leg.

He nodded.

"Well," I started to walk away from the boy, not even bothering to turn around, "as much as I'd like to say it was a pleasure meeting you," I stopped walking, "it wasn't. I hate you, please die."

I swear I could feel his smirk even with my back turned. And what I should have done was turn around and look down because there was one small detail I missed completely that would've made my life a lot less complicated.

On the ground, not more than an inch away from the Hyuuga's feet laid a thick book.

My diary.

1010101010101010101010101010101010

For the rest of the night I sat bored on a bleacher watching Ino acquire multiple STD's. When it was finally over you can probably guess I was borderline homicidal and at high risk of a heart attack.

And you'd probably be correct.

Ino lay, passed out in the middle of the gym.

"Ino, you can stop pretending to be drunk now. Everyone left." I huffed, exasperated.

Ino snapped up, "Aww, shoot. See, Haruno, I told you dances were lots of fun. The time seemed to just fly by."

"No kidding," I muttered, looking back at what a "great" time I had. Seven hours of nothing but sitting on a bench with stoned losers having a heated argument about which Pokemon would kick Pikachu's electric-yellow-rodent ass, "so let's cut the crap. I want that book back."

She nodded and rummaged through her purse. She gasped.

"Ino?" I said.

Then Ino stood and gave me the blank stare that said _Bitch, I don't know what you're talking about._

"Ino!"

"It's not…"

"Ino! I said cut the crap! I went to your stupid dance now give me the damn book!"

She looked at me and I'll never forget what I saw. The confident Ino who always walked with her head up high no matter what happened. The brave Ino who could do anything she felt like. I'll tell you what I saw. I saw, for the very first time, the confidant, brave Ino with her piercing blue eyes full of fear.

"It's not in here," Her voice not daring to speak above a whisper.

My eyes widened. Words jumbled out of my mouth even I couldn't decipher what I was saying. I snatched the purse from her trembling hands.

I dumped the contents out.

Lip-gloss.

No book.

Compact mirror.

No book.

Tic-tacs.

No book.

Mascara.

No book.

Cell phone.

No book.

Blush.

No book.

The words kept repeating in my head.

No book. No book. No book. No book. No book. No book. No book. No book. No book. No book. No book. No book. No book. No book. No book. No book.

My face lost all color for the second time that night.

"Maybe it's somewhere underneath the bleachers?" I said, gulping, trying to be hopeful.

"I'll look outside," Ino murmured quietly.

The only sound as she walked out of the gym was the sad click-clack of her heels and then the door closed behind her retreating figure.

The sound of doom.

And that's what I was- doomed.

But to tell you the truth, I was a lot more doomed than I thought.

111111111111111111111111111111

I was about to turn around until I felt I shiver run down my spine.

"Are you looking for something?" A morbidly calm voice drawled, from a few yards away,

I knew that voice and I wasn't even facing the person who owned it. I just knew.

"Fuck off, Hyuuga I'm busy." I said, still turned away from him, trying to stay interested in the corner of the gym I was looking for the book in.

"I think I can help." He was smirking; I shivered as soon as I realized he was standing directly behind me, his lips just centimeters away from my ear, "a lot."

"I said go away! I'm not in the mood!" I closed my eyes and tried to think of the least sexy things ever created. Croutons. Eugene Levy. Pepto Bismal.

All sexy thoughts ever conjured in my head (possibly triggered by watching The Notebook) about the current situation: gone.

I heard a growl and I felt two arms turn me around to face the person who made the guttural sound. A flash of milky white, but almost the lightest shade of pastel purple in the moonlight caught my eyes as he turned me around.

"Are you looking for this?" his voice was still calm and his cold breath felt nice against my ear, I shivered, his body pressed on to mine, my back flattened out by his against the wall. He waved a hand in front of my face. And in that hand was a book. A thick one.

My diary.

"Oh my god, "I just had to reach out for the book. It was almost like it was unreal. He held it higher above his head and ground his body against mine; it sent shivers down my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stood at full attention.

"If I give this back to you," Neji paused and lightly-half closed his eyelids so only a sliver of light purple was showing through his eyelashes, and it was lazily directed at me, "what in it for me?" he murmured softly in my ear, as if I was sleeping and he didn't want to disturb me.

The words were stuck in my throat. I forgot how to breathe. My heart beat faster. It was like Butterflies were in my stomach and those stupid insects seemed to have a new routine because I never felt anything like it, that sensation, that horrible, wonderful, pleasurable, painful feeling in the pit of my stomach. And as if on cue, my legs seemed to evaporate in to jelly. He only held me against his body harder. I could have died.

"Tell you what," with just a slight touch, just the tip of his tongue touching my earlobe and I melted in to a puddle of Sakura-juice, "I'll give you back one page every time you do something I want."

"WHAT!" I twirled around and pushed his arms off me, "You mean like you want me to be your bitch!"

"Some say slave. I say a just a payment in turn for a favor." His hand grabbed my arms and pinned them against the wall, above my head, "What do you say, Haruno?"

"I say fuck you, I ain't doing it! Slavery is against the law, just so you know" I spat, daring to lean my head in close enough to his lips for him to feel the venom in my tone but not nearly daring enough to capture his with my own.

"Yeah, I guess so. I also could just," his eye never left mine, "spread copies of this around school." He half smirked as he eyed the raw, unconcealed look of fear in my eyes.

Silence.

He could've heard my heart beating because I'm sure that the empty gym echoed the sound.

_B-bump._

B-bump.

_B-bump._

_B-bump._

_B-bump._

I took a deep breath, taking in air through big gulps as if it would run out soon and closed my eyes. Then opened them.

_B-bump._

_B-bump._

_B-bump._

"What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?" I finally said through gritted teeth.

_B-bump._

_B-bump._

"Just," his eyes glinted. His lips curved in to a smile, "a kiss."

_B-bump. _

_B-bump. _

_B-bump. _

_B-bump. _

_B-bump._

_B-bump. _

_B-bump. _

_B-bump. _

_B-bump._

"I-But-I-I," I started,

_B-bump. _

_B-bump. _

_B-bump._

_B-bump. _

_B-bump. _

_B-bump. _

_B-bump. _

"What?" He was teasing me now, "you don't know how-"

_B-bump. _

_B-bump. _

_B-bump. _

_B-bump. _

_B-bump._

_B-bump. _

_B-bump. _

_B-bump. _

_B-bump._

I cut him off with my lips. His lips were warm. They were rough. But his tongue, as it plunged in to my mouth it was a completely different thing. It was soft. Soft but probing everywhere it could reach, gently coaxing my tongue to dance with his.

And for every second his lips were on mine I wanted more. I was hungry. Hungry for him. Hungry for Neji Hyuuga, for a guy I hardly knew who hardly knew me. But the thing was that I _felt_ like I **did** know him.

And what a coincidence, it happened to be one of the best feelings in the world.

"Sakura?"

Ino.

And then he was gone like a flash in the dark.

"Sakura? Are you still in here?" Ino called, from outside the gym, slowly opening the door just a little, very cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm in here," I said, my hands touching my lips softly. Tingly. Everywhere.

"I'm sorry!" Ino cried, throwing her arms around me, "I looked everywhere and I couldn't find it."

"It's okay. It's not like people liked me anyways, so what would it matter if they all knew what I thought of them?" I said blankly, still in a daze.

"I'm so sorry!" Ino said, again, hugging me tighter.

I didn't answer I just sheepishly looked down. And on the floor was page one of my diary.

I don't think I walked home that night. I floated on air.

Tingly.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

_Yeah, so this KINDA happened to me. Christian made me go to one of my new school's dances so we went and then what happened was that this boy found a page of my notebook I threw away that was the remains of this game I play called **If I Were King Of The World Who Would I Kill First and How** (it's fun and it relives stress so who cares if it sounds messed up! ) You play it like how the title says. So I threw away just a page of how I'd kill this really bitchy girl if I were king of the world-yeah I sound really weird but it's a fun game if you're sadistic like me. Anyways, the stupid kid threatened to show that girl the paper and then she'd kick my ass (which is likely considering she's roughly about 250 pounds-not exaggerating- and I'm super tiny like 5'0 tall and 97 pounds) if I didn't do his math homework for the rest of the year. Psh. Silly stereotypes. Yes, while it is true most Asians really are good at math I can't do math to save my life. I'm not talking about "I get B's every quarter in regular stupid people math" bad at math. I'm talking about, I'm praying for D's in regular-stupid people math. _

_Anyways, what happened in the end was I kicked him in the nuts, stole back the paper and hauled ass. And somehow I managed to get the story above with this experience ; somehow…. _

_I think it's kind of different from my normal writing style (if I have a specific one)_

_And uh Naruto will be introduced in the next chapter. _

_So review? _

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPPIE

I'm hoping sarcasm will get me far in life. If not, I may never make it off this couch- a tragedy worthy of Shakespeare. The events of the other night replayed in my head. _All I'm asking for is…Just a kiss…_

I shook my head profusely. _Keep it in your pants, you whore! You've got a kid now!_ I chastised myself gently. But I couldn't help thinking why. Why would he ask for a kiss, Neji Hyuuga, high school God, the hottest guy in school that rocks…like everything? I gently shoved the baby under my arm. And continued thinking. Why?

All I knew was that in here, the couch doesn't judge. And in its own special way, sitting on one's ass can be fulfilling.

"How's the love of my life?" Naruto giggled at my bored expression as I held the baby with one hand and lay lazily on the couch.

He then flung himself onto the couch beside me, curling up in a puddle of pillows.

"Just peachy." I said in a bored tone. My fifth grade music teacher may not have been a fan of the magical monotone voice but I prefer a hint of depression more than a barrel of Beethoven.

"I was talking to the couch," Naruto scoffed playfully. With Naruto's attitude any of the patronizing comments he tends to make evoke a certain Broadway jazz.

My sarcasm is just stale contempt.

Naruto makes it so much more.

I can only hope to be equally offensive.

"You're hitting on **my** sofa right in front of me?"

"Sakura, I bought this couch," he waved his hands around and reminded me that we were in his apartment.

I sneered at him and crossed my arms obstinately. "How about this?" I proposed. "You stand on one side of the room, I'll stand on the other, we both call it and we'll see who it comes to."

"Sakura what about the baby?"

I shrugged, "What about it?"


	2. I'm gonna kill him so dead!

**Controversy Loves Company**

_A/N: Many thank yous to everyone who reviewed. Especially to: **lilmisssushi **because she generously offered her soul, hand in marriage, and hard labor in turn for a quicker update but unfortunately thanks to school I couldn't update any faster, **Gin-inu** for being a better friend than I deserve, **Claud-kun **for being the coolest, and **MagenChitenKyoten **for being my beta and an all around great friend- but um** Kaibasgirlx, **who asked if I needed a beta, hell, I'm probably gonna need all the help I can get XD so you can take that as a yes. Oh and I'm sorry if I've been irritating any of you on AIM (Trina…Alyssa…MoGo…) –AsianOne _

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Okay so I didn't float all the way home. I power-walked a good half of it and managed to ditch Ino while she stopped in to Safeway at 11:00 at night to lie on the floor of the produce aisle and read People magazine. But I'd say that was the closest I've ever come to floating in my lifetime.

I arrived back at my apartment late: late enough to earn two very disappointed glances from my own purgatorial Doublemint twins.

Chika scowled at me, "You're late."

Chika is the annoying one.

Iori is the obnoxious one.

I have to remind myself because the fact that one is a guy and the other a girl is not enough for me to tell them apart.

I try not to look at them unless I'm wearing a helmet, seatbelt, and can call in Hulk Hogan for backup.

I keep him on speed dial.

Iori scoffed and threw a wooden spoon carelessly onto the kitchen counter. "And you ruined my Ragu!"

Iori insists that he is not gay, merely metrosexual.

I believed him, because I firmly believe that you can't stereotype homosexuals, that was, until I walked in on him in a particularly awkward position with a Joe Boxer model.

"I'm sorry. I was unaware that my absence could cause your Ragu to spiral into a dark emotional abyss and die." See, I'm not good at apologies. If social ineptness is hereditary my parents must have been hermits.

"Ew," Chika shrieked and I feared for the lives of glass tableware everywhere. "Wash your face, your face is all shiny and your mascara is running and you look disgusting!"

"I'm a slave to the hottest guy in the world with no pupils," I told her truthfully, my puny brain just reconnecting with the events that happened earlier. It finally _really _sunk in.

"So? Wash your face."

"Well, this doesn't exactly happen everyday!"

"_How _did it happen?" Iori gasped, intrigued.

"I don't know. But I'm damn proud of it," I told him proudly.

"She ruined my Ragu." Uninterested, Iori went back to complaining. I don't mind- it's what he does best.

"She is so rude!"

I lazily ignored Chika's instruction, too tired to wash my face, brush my teeth, change out of Ino's latest line of hooker wear, and climbed in bed and began thinking.

Like I could go to sleep after _that _happened.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

A hopeless romantic, I aspired to someday find someone who could appreciate me for who I truly am.

And one day in a land far, far away that blind, deaf, mentally challenged man would sweep me off my feet into his scrawny, pale arms.

Together we would limp off into the sunset short of breath and searching the horizon for the closest Starbucks.

Unfortunately recent changes in my life have forced me to settle.

Pity.

I'm just going to have to suffer.

Suck it up.

Be a man.

Throw in the towel.

Watch my standards melt into a puddle of failed ambitions.

Add another number to my list of lost causes.

Trade in my dream dork.

Replace the small, high pants bum for tall, dark and handsome.

Check that out, I rhymed.

My wit astounds.

Not to prematurely cut to the chase and end this delightful rant, but I am the slave of the world's most dashing bachelor.

Neji.

Nejiiiii.

Neeeeeeeeeeeejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Say it with me.

It's delicious.

"What are you thinking about?"

Hot breath on my earlobe.

Sexy voice.

Long fingers, lazily brushing the stray hair away from my eyes.

Now, think hard, who could that be?

I jumped out of my skin and squeaked like a rat. A rat in love. A rat ready to spend its life in a dark alley with the hairy, flea infested rat of its dreams. The bubonic plague has never been so sexy.

It takes my mind a time lapse of one year to register an episode of Gray's Anatomy- and it's only fair if I get as much time to let other thoughts register

It finally sunk in.

Someone was in my bed with me.

Who it was, I knew very well.

"What? Are you some kind of stalker or something!" I growled, throwing the covers off my body, getting out of the bed, and crossed my arms protectively by the bed stand.

"I got tired of waiting for the blonde girl to leave so I invited myself in," he ignored my comment.

"Oh yes, and please," I rolled my eyes, "help yourself to my virginity while you're at it."

"Don't flatter yourself, Haruno," he propped himself up on his elbows, "tonight I did your ego a huge favor," he narrowed his eyes, "don't make me regret it."

"You did _my _ego a huge favor!" I threw my head in to an obnoxious, fake laugh, "do you really think that kissing your ass, being at your every beck and call, against my will, will really up my self-esteem meter? Because I'm sorry you're greatly mistaken."

He got out of bed and the next thing I knew I was pinned against my own wall.

"You talk big for a slave at my mercy," he growled. I could feel his breath on my lips.

Cue for Sakura: blush! Blush like you've got an infinite supply of all the redness in the world!

I looked up suddenly, interested in the well-being of my wall-paper.

He hooked his thumb under my chin and pulled it down so my eyes could meet his.

"I could do anything I wanted to do to you right now," he mused.

"When I said help yourself to my virgintiy I didn't mean literally," I said between gritted teeth, surprised at myself for being so bold.

"But I won't."

"Glad to hear it."

His face was nearing mine, his lips so close I could almost feel them. Almost.

"Do you know why?"

"Do I want to?"

He chuckled, "Brave girl," he traced my lips lightly with his fingertip, "I respect that."

"Get on with it." I said impatiently.

Then we crashed in to one more of those mind-blowing kisses. And if you've ever been kissed you may know what I'm talking about. Being kissed so hard that you think your lips might fall off, that you might just get carried off in the wind a second later because you feel like you could float away in a mere gust of wind, that you've indeed been missing something great for most of your life.

He almost kissed me like that.

Almost.

But just enough to leave me light-headed and fighting for air.

"Because I don't need to force myself on women," he whispered in to my ear, his teeth barely scraping against my earlobe, "sooner or later they all _beg_ for it"

Truer words never spoken. Unfortunately.

Before I could say a word he turned, opened the door of my bedroom, walked past a shocked Chika, an infatuated Iori, and showed himself out.

"Neji"

The door slammed shut.

Total silence filled the apartment.

Iori broke it.

"Get his number. We can play poker!"

I rolled my eyes at him and glared.

"Smooth, Elton," I called to Iori, closing the door.

_Like I'd be able to sleep after that happened._

44444444444444444444444444444444444

"Fatty get up!" Chika sing-songed from the kitchen, "You'll be late for school."

"Just a second mom, let me round up the other kids and I'll get out of my jammies." I said under my breath, opening my closet to pull out the school's hideous uniform.

Only it wasn't there.

Only there was nothing but a skimpy skirt, roughly about half-the size of my normal uniform skirt and the bikini top Ino had given me for Christmas.

I gritted my teeth. Neji was so dead when I got my diary back.

_I'm gonna kill him so dead he'll be dead! _I thought vengefully in my head, a sadistic smile plastered across my face as I peeled off the tube top I didn't bother to take off the previous night.

"Chika!" I yelled.

"What, fatass?"

"Can I borrow some clothes?" I said meekly, poking my head out of the door.

"Look, just because you don't own anything nice doesn't mean you can leech off of me" she said hotly.

"Ior-"

"No. Fucking. Way." He said immediately.

Iori was not a morign person and the only reason why he was up was because he has decided that the light at eight in the morning best complements his soft facial features.

I agreed because he was holding a chocolate bar at the time and I thought he might share.

I thought wrong.

Pouting, I looked at the only thing left in my closet.

_The diary._ I told myself. _The diary. _

There was no way I was wearing those things.

555555555555555555555555555

Grumpily, I made my way to the world's oldest, crappiest car known to the world. Walking seemed like an impossible task in a skirt so short and tight, the skimpy bikini threatened to break at any moment but I was determined to make it to the car before sundown.

Eventually I got there.

Eventually.

But at least now I had a new respect for hookers. They made it look so easy, "Shaking it", moving around, and all.

The car groaned as I tried to start it.

"C'mon," I crooned to the ancient station wagon, "please start!"

And it did. Only to die in front a bunch of angry looking punks who exploded in to laughter when they saw what I was wearing.

"Fuck you!" I screamed, jumping out of my station wagon and kicking it for the "angry" effect.

How dare they laugh at me. Just because I have naturally pink hair and happen to be driving the world's crappiest car in a hooker outfit does not mean I have to suddenly become a freak show!

One boy stepped foreward, "having car troubles, Pinky?" He grinned.

I pretended to smile sweetly, "Yes, I am. You boys wouldn't mind giving me a lift would you?"

He shook his head and continued grinning like a…fox.

I pointed to a black Dodge truck covered in Band Sticker, filled to the brim with empt beer bottles,"That wouldn't happen to be your car, now would it?"

The boy nodded, still smiling, not dropping his act for a second.

"Now, just out of curiousity how many days do you wake up thinking 'how many ways can I fulfill that no-good, rotten, bad-to-the-bone, punk sterotype today?'"

"You read my mind." He said, picking me up, bridal-style, in one swift motion.

Laughter.

I squirmed, "Put me down." I growled.

"If Pinky says she needs a ride she'll get one," he assured me, gripping me tighter.

"The school is like a mile from here, you idiot, what about the car! Why can't you take me to school from the car!" I said, squirming even more, praying to god the top would'nt break.

"It's not mine."

I did a double-take, "But-Wha-You said-" It sunk in, "Oh my God, you've got to be kidding me," I mumbled, crossly.

"'fraid not. Welcome to Naruto's delivery service." He said happily, jogging slightly to the school, a little less than a mile away.

"Pull over," I muttered, "I think I need to vomit."

66666666666666666666666666666666666

_A/N: Eh…Not really happy with it but oh well. I haven't been in a writing mood cuz I'm just not in a writing mood, I guess. But I seriously always get a laugh that I'm writing **romance**. Everyone's like "write what you know" and here **I **am writing about **romance, **like I know anything about that. I like people solely for their looks. I'm shallow. Also, in other news, the preview in the first chapter was actually for the third chapter. SO you won't find out what I mean 'til chapter three so ha! If you have any questions my AIM is Laurenouisty add it and ask away. Sorry this chapter isn't good- you should never try to type a chapter for a fic you haven't planned out yet, listen to Atreyu, and drink orange juice while having a headache- things come out crappy like that._


End file.
